User talk:Comp1089
La paĝo por malaktualiĝintaj informoj troviĝas ĉe /Malaktualiĝintaj informoj. Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Comp1089 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 06:38, August 9, 2010 RE: Page Review Greetings again, I have viewed your wiki page and it is completely fine, better than my first try anyway...Dorzhabad 10:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Flags I do hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of editing all your flags (National, Ducal and Civic) so that there is no white space surrounding the flag. If you object, by all means revert them back. I would also like to congratulate you on the good layout of your page, considering this is your first time. Also, welcome to MicroWiki! Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 12:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Дружба Наше микрогосударство, по имени ГишабрунскоеЦарство, хочетс Оренбургом подружить. Пусть будет мир между нами! -Царь Гишабруна, Кури I : Salam, necasınız? Мы принимаем Ваше предложение и признаём независимость Гишабрунского Царства. Пусть будет мир между нами! Orenburg Hersogu :) Response to Blog Post Thank you for your interest in my idea. At this point, I would like you to attempt at recruiting more members. I'd advise you to not make a huge deal over this, as it can be a touchy situation, but do your best. I am in the process of setting up a forum for the organization. I will have all founding member states join the forum and we can discuss and debate a proper set of rules for the organization. I will add you to the list of the founding members and I will contact you again soon. If you have any more questions, do not hesitate to ask. My email is samanacay@live.com. Article It could be eligible for the newsfeed, but unfortunately it's not written in English. Generally, we allow news articles in English so that the majority of the users can read them. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 10:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, you are allowed to add it to the "Internet newsfeed". If you have any problems, just ask. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 11:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance The United Provinces Under Chance invites you to join the world micronational alliance. Please go to my talk page to tell me if you will join or not. My talk page is Rsmall1413. WMA Please provide us with your e-mail address. The WMA has an important e-mail to send you.HolySalanianEmpire 20:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) WMA II Second General Assembly has started on the forum. HolySalanianEmpire 13:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Alliance For supporting Istoria in the Second War for Victoria , would you like to be allies? M.J.K. 22:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire The Holy Salanian Empire would like to establish formal diplomatic relations with the Duchy of Orenburg. HolySalanianEmpire 22:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) IM Does any member of your micronation wish to help with the newspaper? I need a few Assistant Directors and some Reporters. I need at least one reporter for your microntions activities. Thanks!HolySalanianEmpire 20:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Attention As a ally of Istoria, do you want to join the Atlantis Civil War? below is the link, which you can click on for more information: Atlantis Civil War Alliance with Siber City Would you like a Alliance